You're born of magic
by mamanix
Summary: Benih sihir yang telah tersemai di aliran darahnya semenjak ia masih berada dalam kandungan, kini menggeliat, memberontak dan siap merubah kehidupan sang pewaris tahta kerajaan Camelot.


**Disclamer: Merlin BBC belongs to Johnny Capps and Julian Murphy**

**.**

**.**

**You're Born of Magic**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 1**

**(Nightmare)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Derap langkah berat bergema di kelamnya malam berkabut tanpa bulan. Sejauh iris _sapphire_-nya memandang, hanya terlihat pepohonan mati berwarna hitam, termakan oleh waktu.

Dahan-dahan kering mencuat dari batang-batang rapuh, terlihat bagai tangan tak berdaging. Seolah terjulur untuk menghentikan laju larinya. Puluhan ranting mati membentuk siluet-siluet janggal, seperti mahluk-mahluk raksasa yang sedang memamerkan jejeran taring tajam, siap menerkam dan menelannya hidup-hidup.

Helaian pendek berwarna emas berayun lentur ketika pemiliknya menoleh, mencari kelebatan bayangan manusia di belakangnya. Ia tidak ingat lagi berapa lama ia sudah memacu kedua kakinya. Ia telah kehilangan arah. Tidak tahu dan tidak peduli lagi dimana jalan setapak ini akan berakhir.

Jantungnya berdentum kian keras, berdengung di telinga mengalahkan suara retak ranting hancur. Hentakan di katup pernapasannya semakin tidak beraturan. Sebuah perasaan yang amat jarang ia rasakan tengah bergumul di pikirannya, menghantui batinnya.

Takut. Benar, laki-laki perkasa itu takut.

Bukan karena suasana menyeramkan di sekeliling, tidak juga karena sosok misterius yang mengejarnya tanpa lelah. Melainkan oleh kalimat-kalimat yang terus melantun, berepetisi bak mantera mengalun.

_Kau lahir berkat sihir, Arthur._

Logikanya berulangkali menolak.

_Sihir mengalir dalam darahmu._

Nalarnya menampik dan membentengi diri dengan tembok penyangkalan.

Selimut kabut perlahan tersingkap, lenyap terbawa hembusan angin kencang. Jalan setapak berakhir di pinggir sebuah danau, memaksa laki-laki itu untuk menghentikan langkahnya. Air telaga luas itu begitu hitam, sangat pekat serta berbau menyengat hingga Arthur berani bertaruh tidak ada ikan ataupun tumbuhan bisa hidup di dalamnya.

Buntu.

Jemari ia giring demi menyibak helaian rambut yang sempat mengganggu pengelihatan. Pandangannya beredar, berupaya menemukan jalan lain. Namun percuma. Sisi kiri dan kanan tertutup rapat oleh lebatnya pepohonan serta tumbuhan merambat berduri.

Di tengah remang cahaya bintang, pepohonan terlihat bergerak semakin dekat. Arthur menggeleng. Berharap apa yang disaksikannya itu tidak nyata.

_Kau lahir berkat sihir. Sihir mengalir dalam darahmu._

"Diam! Berhentilah mengulang kata-kata yang sama. Kelahiranku tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan sihir! Tunjukan dirimu, pengecut!" Geram, kedua tangan ia lekatkan erat-erat di telinga. Sempat terlintas di benaknya untuk menghempaskan tubuh di atas perairan dingin itu. Berenang menuju pulau di tengah danau adalah opsi terakhir.

Sekonyong-konyong gelombang udara bertemperatur jauh di bawah normal, menyentuh tengkuk Arthur. Ia terpaku saat entitas berupa kabut putih bersih mengelilinginya sejenak, kemudian mendarat dengan anggun di hadapannya.

Samar, tapi manik biru gelap itu mampu menangkap sosok wanita muda di baliknya. Gaun merah darah melilit kulit halus bagai pualam. Mahkota coklat pembingkai kepalanya tergerai bebas membelai pundak yang terbuka. Bibir senada warna gaun melengkapi kesempurnaan yang tersaji di depan Arthur.

_Terima takdirmu, Arthur. Atau menderitalah seumur hidupmu._

Kesungguhan terpancar dari kilatan dua permata _emerald_ di balik jejeran bulu mata lentik.

Walau berhadapan dengan seorang wanita, Arthur tak bisa menerima ancaman yang terselubung dalam suara merdu. Harga dirinya terasa terinjak-injak dan kebenciannya terhadap sihir kian memuncak.

Tak mau membuang waktu maupun tenaga untuk membalas dengan kata-kata, Arthur menerjangnya secepat kilat. Kedua tangan Arthur serta merta bertaut di leher jenjang sang penyihir. Mencekiknya di bawah tanpa ampun.

Tetapi belum sempat Arthur menyaksikannya kehabisan napas, aliran kabut tebal seketika berhembus dari segala arah. Perih yang ia rasakan di mata, memaksa Arthur memejamkan jendela jiwanya itu. Meski indera pengelihatan tertutup rapat, Arthur sama sekali tidak berniat mengendurkan cengkeramannya.

"Arthur!"

Tekad menghabisi wanita itu sudah bulat.

"Arthur, lepaskan!"

Jemari ramping yang berusaha menarik pergelangan tangan tak ia hiraukan. Ia tidak sudi menerima perintah dari seorang penyihir.

"Aku tidak... bisa... bernapas, _clotpole_!"

Arthur tersentak ketika kata itu menendang gendang telinganya.

_Clotpole? Clotpole?! Bagaimana wanita ini bisa mengetahui kata kampungan itu? Satu-satunya manusia di Albion yang punya nyali mengucapkannya padaku adalah_—

Arthur baru akan membuka mata untuk memastikan siapa sebenarnya yang berada di bawah tubuhnya, tatkala sebuah benda dengan sukses menghantam pelipis kiri pangeran Camelot itu. Begitu keras hingga Arthur dapat merasakan isi kepalanya nyaris keluar melalui telinga. Cengkeraman pun akhirnya terlepas.

Erangan serta suara serak batuk berkumandang sahut menyahut dalam ruangan tidur Arthur. Meski masih disorientasi, Arthur tahu benar siapa pemilik suara meringkik itu.

"Merlin?!" tanya sang pewaris tahta kerajaan setengah berteriak. Sudut alis pirang Arthur berdenyut-denyut tak karuan. Seolah jantungnya telah dipindahkan secara paksa ke pelipis.

Yang dipanggil kesulitan berbicara. Mulutnya hanya nampak komat-kamit. Namun pita suara yang sempat mendapatkan tekanan kuat, belum mampu mengeluarkan sepatah kata.

_Mimpi. Ternyata semua itu hanya mimpi_, gumam Arthur dalam hati.

Di satu sisi Arthur merasa lega. Sedangkan di sisi lain, muncul suatu kekhawatiran tersendiri. Ia punya alasan kuat untuk merasa resah. Empat hari sudah mimpi buruk tersebut datang setiap kali matanya terpejam di malam hari. Di awal, ia memilih tidak menghiraukan. Tetapi lama kelamaan, waktu istirahat Arthur mulai terganggu oleh mimpi yang berepetisi.

Ksatria nomer satu itu kerap kali harus memaksa kedua jendela jiwa agar tetap terbuka saat berbaring di ranjangnya yang besar. Matanya enggan menutup. Gelisah menatap kelambu merah di atas kanopi kayu berhiaskan ukiran-ukiran mewah. Kalaupun pada akhirnya Arthur tertidur, ia kesulitan mencapai titik lelap.

"Dasar sinting! Kau mencoba membunuhku dengan—tempayan kayu... ya?" Intonasi tinggi Arthur mendadak turun drastis ketika mengucapkan kata 'tempayan kayu'. Diraihnya benda itu dari ujung tempat tidur. Alisnya berkerut keheranan. Bola mata jernih Arthur beralih bolak balik dari tempayan ke lelaki berambut hitam kecoklatan yang masih tergolek di bawah tubuh atletisnya. Ia tidak mengerti bagaimana benda seringan ini, bisa terasa seperti batu seberat sepuluh kilogram ketika menghantam wajahnya.

"Aku tak punya pilihan lain. Kalau aku tidak melakukannya, aku pasti sudah mati kehabisan napas sekarang!" Merlin yang berhasil mendapatkan suaranya kembali, membalas geram. Selimut merah di wajah laki-laki itu bersaing sengit dengan tirai jendela di sisi kasur.

Pagi itu seharusnya menjadi pagi yang menyenangkan untuk Merlin. Satu di antara seratus hari dimana ia dapat bangun lebih cepat daripada ayam jantan di kandangnya. Deraian udara bersih dari lembah-lembah di sekeliling, menyulut semangatnya menjalani hari.

Usai menyambar nampan berisi sarapan Arthur dari dapur istana di lantai dasar, ia berjalan santai menyusuri koridor-koridor megah bertembok batu putih. Jaket kulit coklat di tubuh ramping itu berayun bebas mengikuti gerakan pemiliknya. Langkah Merlin terhenti sejenak di depan sebuah kaca kayu sederhana yang tergantung di dinding. Sambil tersenyum kecil, pemuda 28 tahun itu memperbaiki posisi _scarf_ biru di leher jenjangnya, tanpa lupa merapihkan kerut di tunik merah.

Berbalut boots coklat, kaki Merlin melangkah seringan mungkin ketika memasuki kamar Arthur. Diletakkannya nampan serta cawan perak di atas meja pada sisi ranjang. Merlin berniat mengejutkan Arthur dengan bersikap sebagai pelayan dalam arti yang sebenarnya. Sopan, datang tepat waktu dan tidak membantah pada sang pangeran. Sebab jujur saja, semenjak ia mendapat 'kehormatan' bekerja sebagai pelayan kepercayaan, ia hampir tidak pernah memperlakukan Arthur layaknya seorang majikan.

Akan tetapi, niat tinggallah niat tatkala Arthur tiba-tiba mencengkeram erat pundak Merlin dan menghempaskan penyihir muda itu ke atas tempat tidur. Dalam satu gerakan, tubuh Merlin sudah berada dalam himpitan kedua tungkai atas Arthur. Tak hanya sampai di situ. Sebelum protes keluar dari mulut Merlin, jemari kokoh Arthur meremas jalur pernapasannya dengan kekuatan penuh.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Sedetik kau sedang tertidur pulas, sedetik kemudian kau menyerangku seperti banteng gila," gerutu Merlin usai menyeka bulir-bulir bening di dahi. Sisa perjuangannya melepaskan diri dari jerat tangan Arthur.

Arthur tak langsung menjawab. Rahangnya terkatup rapat, menyesali tindakannya. Tanpa Arthur sadari, ia nyaris menghabisi nyawa sahabat karibnya sendiri akibat terlalu larut dalam mimpi.

"Maaf," ucap Arthur setelah termenung beberapa saat. Samar, namun tertangkap jelas oleh telinga lelaki bertulang pipi tinggi.

Alis tebal Merlin terangkat penuh, hampir tidak percaya mendengar kata ajaib itu terlontar dari mulut Arthur. "Apa katamu?"

"Aku tidak berkata apa-apa."

"Kau baru saja meminta maaf."

"Kau berhalusinasi."

"Aku baru saja mendengarmu mengucapkan kata itu."

"Mungkin telingamu bermasalah. Sebaiknya kau berkonsultasi dengan Gaius, karena aku tidak merasa mengucapkan apapun."

"Aku tidak tuli. Aku benar-benar—"

"Merlin! Sampai kapan kau berencana berdebat denganku? Tidak bisa kah kau lihat memar ini?!" potong Arthur. Jari telunjuk ia lekatkan di pelipis sebagai bentuk penegasan. "Daripada menghabiskan waktu untuk mengoceh, sebaiknya kau ambilkan obat sekarang juga."

Alih-alih melaksanakan perintah Arthur, Merlin malah menautkan tangan di belakang kepala. "Bagaimana caranya?"

"Apa maksudmu 'bagaimana caranya'? Kau punya dua kaki yang berfungsi bukan? Atau kau terlalu bodoh hingga tidak ingat lagi cara berjalan? Keledai istana saja lebih pintar darimu, Merlin."

Sarkastik, sinis dan tajam. Bagi kebanyakan orang, kalimat itu tentunya terasa bagai pisau menyayat harga diri. Namun untuk Merlin yang telah tiga tahun mengabdi pada Arthur, kata-kata itu hanya terdengar seperti ringkikan kuda jantan mengamuk.

"Bagaimana caranya aku bisa berjalan dan mengambil obat—jika kau masih berada di atasku?"

Ucapan Merlin menyentak Arthur. Ia mendelik, sadar kalau pinggang Merlin masih terkunci di antara kedua pahanya yang terlilit celana kain berwarna hitam.

"Hmm... sekarang aku tahu alasan mengapa Guinevere suka berada di bawah tubuhmu saat kalian bercin—"

"_For God sake_, Merlin!" potong Arthur kedua kalinya. Tonjolan-tonjolan urat di sisi kening Arthur berkedut dan nampak seakan hendak meledak. "Aku tahu kau ini bodoh dan ceroboh. Tapi aku baru tahu kalau ternyata kau juga seorang yang cabul!"

Tawa Merlin pun pecah. Ia mungkin tidak pandai berpedang atau adu fisik. Tetapi ia yakin, tidak ada manusia di Camelot yang bisa menandinginya dalam memancing kemurkaan Arthur.

Terburu-buru Arthur beringsut ke pinggir tempat tidurnya, khawatir jika kebetulan ada pelayan atau penjaga melintas di depan pintu kamar yang tidak tertutup rapat. Ia tak ingin istana menjadi geger hanya gara-gara salah persepsi. Ia pun tak mau berhadapan dengan tatapan penuh selidik milik Guinevere, seandainya sang gadis pujaan mendengar gosip murahan dari mulut para pelayan wanita. Dan Uther... ah, Arthur tidak dapat membayangkan reaksi raja Camelot itu kalau kabar angin sampai di telinganya.

Tergesa-gesa pula ia kenakan tunik biru polos sepinggang yang tergantung di lemari demi menutupi tubuh atasnya yang bertelanjang dada. Tanpa menunggu Merlin menyiapkan air panas, pangeran Camelot itu bergegas meraih jaket hitam berkerah tinggi.

"Hei, apakah kau masih membutuhkan obatmu?" tanya Merlin seraya menyodorkan sebuah botol bening kecil berisi cairan hijau.

"Lupakan saja obat itu. Dimana pedangku?" Helaian emasnya melambai mengikuti gerakan kepala Arthur ketika ia berusaha menemukan pedang _Excalibur_-nya. Ia tahu di ruang rapat nanti semua pandangan penuh tanda tanya pasti akan tertuju pada memar di sudut alisnya. Tapi ia tidak peduli. Masalah pelik yang tengah memanas antara Camelot dan kerajaan Caerlon lebih penting daripada memikirkan tatapan-tatapan para petinggi dan penasehat.

"Tidakkah sebaiknya kau membersihkan tubuhmu dulu?" Merlin berusaha menahan tawa melihat wajah kusut serta rambut pirang Arthur yang mencuat ke sana-sini.

"Aku tak punya waktu untuk mandi, rapat pagi ini sebentar lagi dimulai. Dimana pedang sialan itu?" Arthur mengulangi pertanyaannya. Senjata tajam yang biasanya ia letakkan di atas meja kecil di samping lemari kini lenyap entah kemana.

"Kalau kau memang tidak menyukai penasehat-penasehat kerajaan itu, kenapa tidak kau pecat saja? Daripada menyiksa mereka dengan baumu yang menyengat seperti kotoran sapi," celoteh Merlin yang langsung mendapatkan sebuah tamparan keras di belakang kepala sebagai balasannya.

"Bauku tidak separah itu, dan aku membutuhkan pedangku."

"Apa kau benar-benar membutuhkannya? Bukankah ada banyak pengawal di luar dan di dalam ruang rapat?"

"Merlin!"

"Tapi—"

Pertanyaan dan bantahan, lama-lama memancing emosi Arthur. Ia pun kehilangan kesabaran. Kasar, ia mendorong serta memaku Merlin di antara dinding dan tubuhnya. Raut wajah Arthur menajam sementara rahangnya mengeras.

"Dengar, temukan benda itu sebelum aku melangkahkan kakiku ke luar kamar. Jika sampai saat itu kau belum bisa menemukannya, percayalah, aku tidak akan segan menjebloskanmu ke penjara atas tuduhan membangkang kepada pangeran Camelot."

Manik _aquamarine_ berkelana di hadapan _sapphire_. Menyadari ucapan Arthur barusan bukan sekedar ancaman belaka, Merlin bergidik.

Satu detik setelah Arthur berbalik, pemilik rambut hitam kecoklatan itu pun kocar-kacir mencari pedang di antara barang-barang dan baju kotor yang berserakan.

Sejujurnya semenjak memasuki kamar sang pangeran pagi itu, sebongkah perasaan aneh hinggap di benaknya. Kondisi ruangan itu nampak bertolak belakang dengan kondisi ketika ia meninggalkannya tadi malam.

Ia yakin betul telah membenahi setiap inchi kamar tidur itu. Merapihkan pakaian bersih untuk Arthur kenakan keesokan hari, menumpuk pakaian kotor di keranjang anyam dan memastikan tak ada debu tersisa di perabotan maupun di kursi. Ia bahkan sempat menata meja kerja Arthur secara teliti.

Tapi kenapa...

"Merlin, berikan _Excalibur_-ku—sekarang!" Arthur yang telah mencapai pintu, berseru lantang tanpa sudi menoleh.

Seketika, pedang perak dengan aksen emas serta tulisan kuno di bagian tengah, melesat keluar dari balik tumpukan selimut di atas tempat tidur. Digerakkan oleh sihir misterius, gagang berwarna coklat muda langsung membentur kepala belakang Arthur. Cukup keras hingga ia terhuyung ke depan.

Sayang, kejadian janggal itu luput dari pengelihatan Merlin yang tengah menunduk di bawah meja berukiran naga pada keempat kakinya.

Menyangka semua ini adalah ulah pelayannya, amarah lelaki berusia tiga puluh tahun itu mencapai puncak. Sikap Merlin sudah di luar batasan yang dapat ia toleransi.

"**MERLIN!**"

Andai saja benda-benda di ruang tidur Arthur punya telinga, sudah dapat dipastikan benda-benda itu akan menciut dan bergetar ketakutan mendengar kemarahan Arthur yang meledak melalui suaranya.

Berbeda halnya dengan Merlin. Meski sempat terkejut hingga kepalanya terantuk dasar meja, teriakan Arthur justru menorehkan kekesalan tersendiri. Tiga tahun bekerja pada Arthur, yang bisa ia dengar hanyalah 'Merlin! Merlin! Dan MERLIN!'

"Apa lagi maumu sekarang? Tidak bisa kah kau lihat aku sedang sibuk mencari pedang kesayanganmu?!" balas Merlin tak kalah kencang seraya menegakkan punggung.

"Kau mau berkilah setelah kau melemparkan pedang padaku?!"

"Melempar pedang? Apa maksudmu?"

Berputar di atas tumit, kaki Arthur berderap maju usai meraih _Excalibur_ yang tergolek. Tujuannya yaitu menyeret Merlin, memasungnya di depan istana, dan menjadikan laki-laki malang itu sebagai target latihan melempar buah-buahan busuk penduduk _Lower Town_.

"Menurutmu bagaimana pedang ini bisa bergerak dan terbang sendiri jika bukan kau yang melemparnya, otak udang?"

Bola mata Merlin membulat sempurna tatkala Arthur menyarungkan _Excalibur_ ke tempatnya yang tersemat di ikat pinggang.

Namun dewa keberuntungan nampaknya masih berada di pihak Merlin. Sebelum Arthur sempat melaksanakan niatnya, suara Leon—salah satu ksatria kepercayaan Arthur—menghentikan laju kakinya.

"Yang Mulia, _Sir_ Agravaine mengharapkan kehadiranmu di ruang rapat."

Uap panas dari ubun-ubun mengalir ke luar katup pernapasan Arthur dalam bentuk dengusan.

"Ya, baiklah. Aku segera ke sana, Leon. Dan kau, Merlin—" Ujung telunjuk Arthur tudingkan pada Merlin yang tatapannya belum bisa beralih dari pedang. Begitu banyak kata dan kalimat ancaman ingin terlontar, berjejalan di benak tetapi tertahan di lidah Arthur. Pada akhirnya hanya satu kata tanpa arti yang mampu keluar.

"Gah!"

Ksatria berkumis serta berjanggut tipis buru-buru menyingkirkan tubuh demi memberi jalan pada Arthur yang menghambur ke luar. Bunyi hentak langkah keduanya berangsur hilang ketika mereka berbelok menuruni tangga utama.

Hening.

Seharusnya Merlin bisa menikmati suasana itu. Tapi kata-kata Arthur mematik rasa keingintahuan laki-laki periang itu. Sambil memungut pakaian-pakaian kotor, Merlin berusaha menelaah segala kemungkinan yang bisa saja memicu pedang legendaris bergerak dengan sendirinya.

Mustahil kalau hembusan angin mampu menerbangkan senjata tajam seberat tiga kilogram. Lagipula, jendela besar bermotif mozaik di sisi ranjang Arthur nampak tertutup rapat.

Iris biru langitnya ia alihkan pada lemari perabotan yang berjarak dua meter dari samping pintu masuk. Tidak mungkin. Seandainya pedang itu berada di atas sana, hanya getaran dahsyat yang dapat mendorongnya hingga jatuh ke lantai.

Masih setengah membungkuk, tangan Merlin tiba-tiba terhenti tatkala sebuah kata terlintas di pikirannya.

Sihir.

Mungkinkah tanpa ia sadari, sihirnya telah menggerakkan pedang Arthur?

Rambut tebal Merlin bergoyang seirama gelengan kepalanya. Mengeliminasi kemungkinan terakhir.

Ia tak sebodoh dan tidak seceroboh itu.

Lalu... siapa?

**.**

**.**

"Aku tidak percaya. Segala opsi telah diajukan, tapi mereka masih menolak untuk berdamai. Benar-benar keras kepala," ucap Agravaine geram setelah Leon menginformasikan hasil pertemuannya dengan perwakilan kerajaan Caerleon.

Rapat pagi yang diselenggarakan di ruangan tingkat dua istana, dimulai dengan situasi panas. Puluhan petinggi serta penasehat kerajaan yang memenuhi ruangan besar itu langsung mengeluarkan pendapat, cercaan dan saran dalam waktu bersamaan. Suara-suara mereka terdengar bagai gerombolan lebah. Berdengung memantul di pilar-pilar serta ornamen-ornamen kuno abad ke-5 yang berada di sekeliling ruangan.

Meletakkan sikut di sisi kursi kayu berukiran sayap naga, manik kembar Arthur menyusuri tulisan-tulisan tertera di atas kertas coklat dengan seksama. Dua jari ia lekatkan pada pelipis, ibu jari pada dagu sedangkan dua jari lainnya menutupi pembingkai mulutnya.

35 tahun lalu, kedua kerajaan besar di Albion itu hidup tentram berdampingan. Saling membantu jika salah satunya menghadapi permasalahan. 35 tahun lalu Uther dan raja Caerleon bersahabat baik. Sangat dekat sampai keduanya pernah berniat menyatukan anak-anak mereka yang akan lahir kelak, dalam ikatan suci pernikahan.

Retaknya hubungan kedua kerajaan mulai muncul usai perang besar Denaria di padang rumput luas di sebelah selatan Camelot. Penyebab utama pecahnya aliansi antara Caerleon dan Camelot sampai detik ini masih terselubung kabut misteri.

Kabar angin yang berhembus di Caerleon mengatakan bahwa raja Caerleon—yang kala itu masih menyandang status sebagai pangeran—menyalahkan Uther Pendragon atas kematian ayahnya dalam perang Denaria. Bahwa Uther dengan sengaja menggunakan sang ayah sebagai umpan demi meraih ambisi menguasai wilayah Caerleon.

Sementara berita yang tersebar di Camelot adalah, kerajaan Caerleon iri akan kesuksesan Camelot hingga memutuskan untuk membelot dan membentuk aliansi baru dengan musuh.

Beredar dari mulut ke mulut, kabar simpang siur itu lambat laun menjelma menjadi dendam, yang berujung pada konflik serta pertikaian berkepanjangan. Entah berapa ratus nyawa melayang sia-sia akibat kekeraskepalaan kedua belah pihak.

Semenjak kecil Arthur sering menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana perang menimbulkan kesengsaraan, baik di hati maupun fisik para ksatria dan rakyat. Kerap kali Arthur harus menahan diri untuk tidak menitikkan airmata, saat raungan tangis keluarga-keluarga ksatria yang gugur merajam telinga. Ia terpaksa menyembunyikan perasaan sedih di balik ekspresi dinginnya.

Di usia ke-15, satu kali Arthur memohon pada sang ayah agar bersedia mundur dari perang yang telah dijadwalkan. Namun yang terjadi, Uther tanpa segan mendaratkan sarung tangan besinya di kepala Arthur. Dan tanpa sungkan mengurungnya di dalam penjara bawah tanah selama tiga hari.

Memiliki hati mulia, Arthur tidak menyerah begitu saja. Terbukti ketika dua tahun lalu ia resmi dinobatkan sebagai pangeran pewaris tahta kerajaan Camelot, frekuensi perang antar kerajaan berkurang sedikit demi sedikit.

"Leon, apa syarat perdamaian yang Caerleon ajukan?" Arthur akhirnya angkat bicara setelah cicitan para petinggi mereda.

"Caerleon menginginkan satu pertiga dari wilayah Camelot. Dua puluh persen hasil panen dan pajak. Dan..." Keraguan sempat terbersit di mata ksatria berambut pirang bergelombang.

"Dan?"

"Mereka menuntut Camelot mengakui kebesaran kerajaan Caerleon."

Kalimat itu kembali menyulut emosi semua yang berada di ruangan. Mengakui kebesaran kerajaan Caerleon sama saja bertekuk lutut. Dengan kata lain, Camelot akan berada di bawah kuasa pemerintahan kerajaan itu.

"Ini gila! Caerleon sudah gila! Arthur, kau tidak berniat menerima persyaratan itu bukan?" Agravaine lagi-lagi mendengking. Disibakkan rambut hitamnya ke belakang dengan gemas.

Kakak dari Ygraine—mendiang istri Uther dan juga ibu Arthur—itu telah berada di sisi Arthur sebagai penasehat selama empat bulan. Mendukung Arthur menjalani masa-masa sulit.

Semenjak peristiwa pengkhianatan Morgana, Uther hampir tidak bisa menjalankan tugasnya sebagai raja. Semangatnya luluhlantak. Kilat percaya diri telah lenyap seluruhnya dari bola mata raja Camelot itu. Ia lebih sering menyendiri di kamar. Menghabiskan waktu menatap langit selama berjam-jam.

Sikap Uther terasa seperti sembilu yang menyayat hati Arthur. Bagaimana tidak, dalam waktu satu malam sang ayah yang sangat ia puja dan kagumi, runtuh begitu saja hanya karena perbuatan Morgana. Dan dalam satu malam pula semua tanggung jawab kerajaan ia muntahkan pada Arthur, yang sejatinya belum siap menangani pemerintahan seorang diri.

Bagi Arthur, kehadiran pamannya itu sangatlah berarti. Beban di pundaknya terasa lebih ringan. Sesak di dada sedikit terobati.

"Arthur, aku tahu seberapa kuat keinginanmu berdamai dengan Caerleon. Tapi jika kau menuruti syarat-syarat itu, pemasukan Camelot akan turun drastis. Kita akan kesulitan mendapatkan dana untuk kebutuhan perang," lanjut Agravaine tanpa menunggu jawaban.

Kening menjadi pelampiasan rasa gundah Arthur. Ibu jari serta telunjuknya memijat pangkal hidung sembari memutar otak.

"Mengalah tidak selalu berarti kalah."

Pembicaraan tiba-tiba terhenti oleh celetukan itu. Semua kepala menoleh, tertuju pada sumber suara. Di sudut ruangan, Merlin terpaku. Merutuki keteledorannya karena telah melontarkan kata-kata yang seharusnya hanya terucap dalam hati. Hasilnya, kini ia menjadi pusat perhatian. Keringat dingin perlahan turun membasahi tengkuk ketika mereka menghujaninya dengan tatapan-tatapan tidak menyenangkan.

"Aku setuju dengan pendapat Merlin, Yang Mulia," ucap Gaius—sang tabib istana—turut berbicara.

"Kalian bercanda bukan? Mau ditaruh dimana wajah Camelot kalau kita menyerah begitu saja?" seru Agravaine berkacak pinggang.

"Ada hal-hal penting lain yang juga wajib dipertimbangkan selain perlengkapan perang dan _harga diri_," jawab Gaius. "Bagaimana dengan kesejahteraan rakyat?"

Beberapa petinggi saling bertukar pandang. Kemudian tanpa disangka, menggangguk. Setuju dengan fakta yang disodorkan oleh Gaius. Terpecah oleh dua pendapat berbeda, ruangan lagi-lagi dipenuhi suara bising.

Bosan dan frustrasi dengan adu mulut yang berlangsung berulang-ulang tanpa membuahkan hasil apapun, Arthur hanya merotasikan bola mata seraya menopangkan sikut di paha.

Ia lelah. Percuma saja berbicara.

Pria-pria setengah baya berpakaian serba mewah di hadapan Arthur itu nampak belum bisa menghargai pendapatnya, meski kini ia berperan sebagai pengambil keputusan.

Mereka yang merasa lebih berpengalaman dalam menjalankan pemerintahan, mungkin hanya mengganggapnya sebagai pangeran ingusan.

Sepuluh jemari Arthur menyelusup di antara helaian emasnya ketika rasa nyeri sekonyong-konyong bercokol di ubun-ubun. Lalu bagai tumbuhan berduri, menjalar dan menusuk setiap syaraf di kepala Arthur.

"Arthur, ayahmu pasti akan kecewa dan marah besar kalau kau memenuhi tuntutan Caerleon."

Sambil menunduk, ia remas tempurungnya yang tak bersalah. Mata Arthur terpejam erat, berharap sakit itu dapat hilang tertelan suara-suara sumbang di sekelilingnya.

"Yang Mulia, jika kita menyetujui persyaratan itu, rakyat bisa hidup tentram."

Bintik-bintik kuning berpijar dalam kelopak mata Arthur yang tertutup. Memercik layaknya bara kayu bermain di atas lenggokan api unggun.

_Arthur... Yang Mulia... Sebaiknya... Seharusnya..._

Kalimat-kalimat itu tak mampu lagi Arthur cerna dengan jelas. Semuanya bergaung menjadi satu. Saling tumpang tindih di gendang telinganya.

"Diam..." Arthur merespon setengah berbisik.

Tetapi kata itu menguap begitu saja di tengah riuh-rendah persiteruan dalam ruang pertemuan.

"Diam."

Intonasi dan tekanan pada suara bariton Arthur serta merta menegang. Seperti tali busur yang direnggangkan, siap meluncurkan anak panahnya.

Alih-alih menaati permintaan Arthur, para petinggi semakin memaksakan pendapat mereka masing-masing. Menekan Arthur agar keputusan dapat diambil secepatnya.

Menarik tali busur hingga sampai pada titik mati.

**"DIAAAAAM!"**

Bersamaan dengan teriakan menggelegar di setiap indera pendengaran, sebuah perisai besar berdiameter satu meter yang terletak di sisi kanan pintu masuk, terlepas dari penopang besinya. Pengawal yang sedang berjaga spontan terlonjak dan tergesa menghindar beberapa langkah ke belakang. Jatuh dari ketinggian tiga meter, benda berat itu pun meremukkan lantai kayu yang malang.

Kejadian itu sontak membungkam semua mulut yang tadinya tak ada niatan untuk berhenti berbicara. Tak sepatah katapun terucap dari bibir-bibir bergetar. Tidak ada suara, kecuali bunyi dentum jantung di balik tulang rusuk masing-masing.

Puluhan pasang mata beralih dari perisai kepada Arthur yang masih tertunduk dalam-dalam. Tersengal, seolah baru saja berhasil mengeluarkan sebongkah batu raksasa dari rongga dada.

Meski terkejut oleh peristiwa robohnya perisai, tak secuil kecurigaan pun hinggap di benak mereka. Teriakan Arthur terdengar lebih menakutkan bagi para petinggi itu.

"Keluar." Adalah ucapan Arthur berikutnya.

Mulut Agravaine terbuka, siap mencurahkan pertanyaan. Namun segera disumpal oleh kalimat susulan.

"Paman, tolong beri aku waktu untuk berpikir. Aku perlu mendiskusikan masalah ini dengan ayahku," tegas Arthur tanpa mengangkat kepala. Terlalu berkonsentrasi menghilangkan suara berdenging dalam telinga yang tertutup, bunyi perisai jatuh luput dari perhatiannya.

Walaupun kelihatan tidak puas, Agravaine memberi isyarat kepada para petinggi dengan kibasan tangannya. Tanpa perlu diperintah dua kali, mereka terbirit-birit meninggalkan ruangan.

"Perintahkan _blacksmith_ istana untuk memperbaiki penopang itu. Gunakan besi terbaik. Jika kejadian berbahaya seperti tadi terjadi lagi, dia bisa ucapkan selamat tinggal kepada kepalanya," titah Agravaine sebelum melangkah ke luar.

Semua hanya menganggap ambruknya pengait perisai itu sebagai suatu kebetulan. Besi yang sudah berkarat, paku yang letaknya kurang tepat atau akibat dinding yang sudah rapuh.

Semua—kecuali satu orang.

Merlin.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued...**

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Setting di antara Season 3 dan 4, sebelum Arthur naik tahta.

**A/N:** Ketemu kerangka cerita yang sudah mengendap di file hp selama beberapa bulan, hehehe. So I decided to turn it into another MC fanfiction ^_^

Ada yang bisa tebak siapa penyihir bergaun merah dalam mimpi Arthur? Hint: Season 1

Reviews are appriciated :)


End file.
